


Para Siempre (Forever)

by GemmaRose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Galra Keith (Voltron), Kissing, M/M, Praise Kink, Scratching, oh wow that's already a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his transformation, Keith is sure of a few things. Shiro hates him, Lance is going to break up with him, and the team would be better off without him. Lance, of course, isn't going to stand for that.</p><p>Crossposted from the <a href="https://voltron-kink.dreamwidth.org/1161.html?thread=49545#cmt49545">Voltron Kink Meme</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Para Siempre (Forever)

**Author's Note:**

> All Spanish has hover-text translations courtesy of Google Translate. If you spot an error, please tell me and I'll fix it.

“Buenos días precioso.” Lance yawned, pressing a kiss to the tip of Keith’s ear as he walked past. Keith rolled his eyes, and took another bite of his breakfast. His boyfriend was ridiculously affectionate in the morning before he got some caffeine in his system, and Keith was reasonably certain that Lance didn’t pay attention to who was receiving that affection. He’d probably have to stop thinking of Lance as his boyfriend soon, too. Keith gritted his teeth, and curled his hand tighter around his spoon.

He had always known on some level that he and Lance wouldn’t last, but to have it end because he turned out to be the very enemy they’d dedicated themselves to fighting... it was painful, to say the least. Hell, he was probably only still on the team at all because Shiro felt responsible for him. Lance sat down heavily next to him, and took a long drink from a mug of steaming stuff that smelled a little bit like coffee.

“This stuff’s actually pretty good.” Lance held the mug out to him, an easy (forced) smile on his face. “C’mon, try it.”

Keith eyed the murky fluid warily, then shook his head. “Don’t need it.”

“Your loss.” Lance shrugged, and took a sip.

Keith looked back at his food goo, and his stomach twisted at the thought of the conversation which would surely be coming once Lance was fully awake. Silently, he stood up and took his plate to the disposal. Trying to stop the inevitable was pointless and a waste of time, but he could delay it for just a little while.

\---

The training dummy, at least, didn’t care what he looked like. All it knew was to attack him, and defend from his attacks. He ducked under its swing, and thrust his bayard through its momentarily unguarded torso.

“Bien hecho, lindo.” Lance’s smile was audible, and set Keith’s hair on end. “What was that, level six?”

Keith nodded stiffly. “End program.” he said to the room before it could produce another robot for him to fight. Getting his ass kicked during this conversation would only compound the embarrassment.

“Aww, why’d you do that cariño?” Lance pouted, leaning against the wall well outside of the training area. “I like watching you.”

“Just, say what you’re here to say and get out.” he said quickly, taking off his helmet and hanging his bayard on his hip. Absurdly, when he turned so see why Lance hadn’t broken up with him yet he found his soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend looking _hurt_. And didn’t that just beat all, Lance acting like he was upset about breaking up with the monster in their midst. 

“Keith, w-”

Keith turned on his heel and stormed out of the training room, walking down the hall as fast as he could without running. He turned around the first corner he found, then kept taking random turns until he wound up at a dead end. The hallway terminated in a room, bare save for a wide padded bench thing, and would have been completely unremarkable if not for the far wall. Or rather, the far window. It looked to be a single massive pane of glass, thicker that Keith’s hand was long and absolutely crystal clear. Distant stars drifted by outside, and Keith’s throat closed up. He caught sight of his reflection as he walked closer, and hastily scrubbed away the budding tears in his eyes. What did he have to cry about? He’d known all along that this was temporary. Friends made better friends and left, teams decided they functioned better without him. Why would this be any different?

A choked noise left his throat, and Keith fell to the floor in front of the window. He should just leave, take a shuttle and find somewhere a scruffy galran nobody could get by under the radar. He momentarily entertained the idea of trying to go back to Earth, but shook his head a moment later. Earth had never felt like home. No planet ever would. He was an anomaly, a monster, he didn’t belong anywhere and never would.

“Keith?”

Great, just _great_. Now Lance was here to break up with him, and he looked like even more of a mess than usual. He hugged his legs to his chest, and buried his face in his knees. Maybe Lance would take a fucking hint for once and leave him alone. Footsteps crossed the floor, and Keith pressed his face harder against his knees. Of course. Why did he deserve to have anything good happen to him?

“Hey, man.” Lance sat down next to him and slung an arm around his shoulders. “You feeling okay?”

Keith’s whole chest shuddered with a silent sob, and Lance pulled him into a hug.

“It’s okay.” Lance murmured against the back of his ear, other arm coming around to rub between his shoulder blades. “It’s okay.”

Keith shoved Lance away and shot to his feet, staggering back a few steps. “It’s _not_ okay!” his voice hitched in a sob near the end, and he didn’t even bother trying to wipe away his tears. “I’m- I’m a _monster_. I’m the _enemy_. Shiro can’t even be in the same room as me, and we’re _over_ and-”

“What?” Lance frowned, his whole face screwing up as he cut Keith off mid-sentence. “Nene, what do you mean we’re over?” he slowly got to his feet, but made no move closer to Keith. “Are you-”

Keith looked away, and tried in vain to steady his breathing. “You can go ahead and say it.” he spat out, chest aching. “I’m galran, you can’t stand being around me, the team would be better off with a new Red Paladin.” he reached for his bayard to fling it on the ground, but Lance caught his hand.

“Keith, I’m not breaking up with you.”

That, wasn’t what he’d expected. “What?” he croaked, trying to pull his hand free and failing. Lance’s grip was deceptively strong.

“I’m not breaking up with you.” he repeated, catching Keith’s free hand and entrapping that one as well. “And you’re not a monster, or an enemy. You’re still Keith.” he released Keith’s left hand and reached up to scratch at the fluff-covered stretch of skin behind his ear. “My fluffy, infuriating, wonderful boyfriend.”

Despite himself, Keith leaned into Lance’s touch. “Really?” he asked, voice still thick with tears.

“Para siempre.” Lance smiled, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to Keith’s lips. Keith had heard that one enough times to know what it meant, and as Lance pulled away he smiled. Only for a heartbeat, though, before reality came crashing in again.

“Lance, I-” his breath hitched again, and he swallowed to keep his voice from sounding too broken. Lance was too nice for his own good. “You don’t have to do this.” Keith pulled his hand free of Lance’s and curled both of them into fists, claws biting into the heels of his palms as he looked at the floor between them. “You don’t have to stay with me.” his knuckles paled, and he felt blood well up around his claws. “You deserve better.”

“Keith, shut up.”

Keith’s head snapped up and Lance caught his face between sure, strong hands. “I’m not going to leave you for someone better. You know why?” he let the question hang in the air for a long second before continuing. “Because there _is_ no-one better.”

Keith blushed and tried to look away, but Lance’s fingers kept his head still. “There’s Shiro.” he muttered, trying desperately not to put stock in Lance’s words. “I’m practically worthless, compared to him.”

“Shiro is like, eight years older than me, and taken besides. Plus he’s way too serious.” Lance grinned, thumb running under Keith’s eye and swiping across the wet streak carved by his tears. “You’re not worthless. You’re the best swordsman I’ve ever seen, and a phenomenal pilot, and I couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend.” he stepped in closer, one hand sliding around to the back of Keith’s head and the other down to his hip. “Also, you’re a damn good kisser. Way better than Nyma.”

Keith snorted, and Lance pulled him in for a deep kiss. It was soft, and sweet, and he didn’t resist when Lance’s hands slid around behind his lower back to pull him flush against the taller Paladin.

“Eres perfecto.” Lance breathed when they parted, and a prickle ran over Keith’s skin. “Mi pequeño pedazo de cielo.” he pressed a kiss to Keith’s cheek, and pulled back to smile at him. “I love you. I’m not going to leave you.”

Keith felt his mouth pulling up into a smile, and leaned forward to bury his face in Lance’s shoulder, hiding his too-sharp teeth. “You’re such a sap.”

“But I’m your sap, conejito.” Lance pressed a kiss to Keith’s ear, voice dropping to a pitch that hummed in Keith’s bones. “Nobody else could hope to measure up to you.”

Keith shivered, and when he pulled away Lance’s grin had turned almost mischievous. “Stop that.” he slapped Lance on the shoulder, but the darker boy’s grin didn’t fade.

“Why should I?” Lance closed the distance betwen them, pupils wide and smile promising some terrible plan was in action. “My boyfriend is the best.”

He sounded so _genuine_ , and it sent a thrill down Keith’s spine as he stepped away again. “Lance.” Keith tried to scowl, but his boyfriend ruined it with a kiss.

“You’re the best, Keith.” Lance breathed, and oh god Keith wanted to kiss him _so badly_. Trail his mouth over his boyfriend’s stupid soft skin and watch Lance come undone. But his teeth were sharp, dangerous. They didn’t belong anywhere near the fragile skin on Lance’s neck, no matter how badly Keith wanted it. And anyways, it wasn’t like Lance was _that_ into him. He took a step back, which Lance matched with a step forward.

“You’re so good, Keith.” Lance murmured, getting his arms around Keith’s neck and leaning in until his dark eyes were all Keith could see. “Mi corazón, mi alma.”

Keith stepped back again, and when Lance abruptly let go he overbalanced backwards. Right onto the padded bench thing. Lance’s grin widened, and he sat down on Keith’s lap. Straddling him, actually. Keith felt his face heating up, but before he could get away Lance had reeled him into another deep kiss. The Blue Paladin kept one hand on the back of Keith’s neck, but the other carded up through his shaggy hair to scratch behind his ear. Keith moaned into Lance’s mouth, and then Lance’s fingers dug in and he _purred_.

“So good.” Lance murmured when they parted to breathe. “You’re so good, Keith. The best.”

A whimper threatened in the back of Keith’s throat, but was thankfully drowned out by the purring. Then Lance ground down on him, and drew out a full moan. “Lance, stop.” Keith gasped, pushing at Lance’s chest with one hand. Lance stilled and pulled back, hand falling from Keith’s ear so both wrists rested on the Red Paladin’s shoulders.

“Too much?” he cocked his head, the picture of genuine concern.

Keith shook his head, ears falling back and out a little. “You don’t have to do this.”

“Do what?”

“All this.” Keith gestured at Lance, who was still straddling him in a very suggestive manner. “I’m not human. You don’t have to force-”

“Keith, shut up.” Lance interrupted, now fully frowning. “So you’re purple. So you’ve got yellow eyes and fluffy furry body hair and fucking cat ears.” he leaned back to sit on his heels and lifted a hand to gesture at Keith’s drooping ears. “I don’t care! I _just_ told you that I love you. I love you, and your stupid face is so fucking  lascivo when I tell you how awesome you are that I just- I just-” Lance groaned, and smashed his mouth against Keith’s in a messy kiss.

“Quiero follarte en este banco.” he panted when they pulled apart a few seconds later, though their foreheads remained pressed together. “Dios ayúdame, Keith, I _want_ this. I want _you_.” his voice went soft at the end, a little bit breathy, and Keith’s heart did a painful little somersault in his chest.

“You-” he stopped, biting back the question which would leave him wide open for a ‘haha got you’ and instead narrowed his eyes. “You want to do what?”

Lance blushed and pulled back, grinning sheepishly as he lifted his hands from Keith’s shoulders. “Nothing, if you don’t want to.”

“No, literally, what. I only understood the first word.”

Lance, somehow, went even darker with blush. “Oh, I, uh...” he chuckled, and Keith wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or cry or kiss his stupid boyfriend to wipe that dumb smile off his face. Lance mumbled something unintelligible and Keith frowned at him, ears flicking backwards.

“Laaance.”

“I wanna have sex.” Lance blurted, hands curling into fists against his thighs. “With you. Tonight.” he met Keith’s eyes for approximately half a second, then looked away. The blush was darkest around his ears, and was now creeping down his neck. “I mean, we don’t have to if you don’t wanna. Tonight, that is. Or ever! I’d totally be cool if you’re ace I just-”

Keith grabbed the front of Lance’s shirt, and pulled him into a brief kiss. “Stop talking.” he muttered against Lance’s lips when he pulled away, and Lance nodded minutely enough that their heads didn’t knock together.

“So, is that a yes?” Lance pulled away enough to look Keith in the eyes, a hopeful grin on his face.

Was it a yes? He'd thought about it a few times since they started dating, maybe fantasized a little bit, but after everyone found out he wasn't fully human he'd written it off as a possibility. And yet, here Lance was, straddling him and insisting that the purple blood in his veins didn't matter, nor the glowing yellow eyes or thick purple fur which covered patches of his skin. They didn't have condoms or anything, but they were both guys so it probably didn't matter. “Yes.” Keith nodded sharply, and continued before he could second-guess himself. “Tonight.”

After all, Lance might still come to his senses in the morning.

Lance’s grin widened, and he practically tackled Keith down onto the padded bench. “Podemos estar en el espacio, pero yo voy a llevar al cielo, nene.”

“Was that cheesy?” Keith asked, settling his hands lightly on Lance’s bony hips.

“So cheesy.” Lance grinned, and leaned down to kiss him tenderly. “But you love me.”

Keith purred a little as Lance pulled away, and opened his eyes to see his boyfriend looking down at him with what he could only describe as absolute adoration.

“Te amo.” Lance breathed, and Keith felt himself blushing. Lance leaned down, and pressed a kiss over his heart. “Eres perfecto.” another kiss, right over the dip between his collarbones. “Mi alma gemela maravilloso.” a kiss to his cheek, tender and lingering. “All the stars in the sky can’t compare.” Lance breathed, and Keith turned his head to intercept the next kiss.

Lance’s fingers found the not-really-a-zipper that sealed the flight suit shut, and Keith shivered as it was undone. By the time Lance pulled away for longer than the time needed to breathe, he was naked down to the waist. This was really happening, Lance was really kneeling between his legs, stripping off shirt and hoodie to match his state of undress. This was happening, and he was distantly surprised that it felt _right_. The handful of dates he’d gone on before joining the Garrison, even kissing or holding hands had felt awkward and uncomfortable. But here he was, halfway naked and hoping to get the rest of the way naked sooner than later.

“I’ve, uh, never actually done this before.” Lance said as he finished pulling off his shirt and casting it aside.

“That makes two of us.” Keith sat up halfway, and Lance leaned down to give him a brief, chaste kiss. “Now help me out of this flight suit so we can fix that.”

“Gladly.” Lance grinned, and Keith lifted his hips obligingly. Lance pulled away to undo his jeans once the flight suit was fully cast aside, and Keith wanted to tug them down past Lance’s skinny hips but instead he just curled his claws against the padded seat of the wide bench and watched. Lance’s boxers went with his jeans, leaving them both fully nude, and Keith tried not to shiver as Lance laid back on top of him.

“Excited?” Lance asked, and Keith nodded his head once, a quick jerky motion. Lance kissed him, and Keith melted into the roughness of it as Lance’s hips moved against his. It felt good, but he wanted more. His mouth was pretty occupied, though, so he just bent his knees and canted his hips upwards a bit. Lance pulled away, and Keith was certain nobody had ever looked at him like that before. It was terrifying in a good way, a swooping sensation in his gut like that first drop on a rollercoaster.

“You sure?” Lance looked a little bit dazed, like he hadn’t expected to get this far, like Keith was something completely alien and unpredictable, but not like he was going to leave or back off.

Keith nodded and carefully placed a hand on Lance’s hip, keeping his claws from touching the soft, smooth skin there. “Absolutely.”

“Tell me if it hurts, ok?” Lance said quietly, and Keith nodded again. He didn’t trust his voice at the moment.

The sensation of Lance pushing into him was, well, weird. Weird, and intense, but not bad. Lance’s forehead rested against his, warm breaths ghosting over his cheeks as they both gasped for breath.

“Fuck, Keith.” Lance moaned, the low sound sinking into Keith’s bones and humming there. “You feel so good.” his lips brushed over Keith’s neck. “Tan buena que casi no puedo soportarlo.”

A whimper slipped out of Keith’s throat, and it took an absurd amount of concentration not to dig his fingers (claws) into Lance’s sides.

“You like this?” Lance murmured against his neck, pressing a gentle kiss over his pulse point.

“Yes.” Keith gasped, tensing involuntarily as Lance pushed deeper into him. “God, yes.”

“Eres tan apretado.” Lance panted, breath hot on Keith’s skin. “Tan jodidamente perfecto.”

Keith moved a hand from Lance’s side up to tangle in his boyfriend’s shaggy brown hair, and dragged Lance’s head up enough to kiss. His sharp teeth caught on the taller boy’s lips, and Lance groaned as blood welled up into Keith’s mouth. They parted, and Keith grimaced at the trickle of crimson making its way down Lance’s chin. “Sorry.” he moved his hand from the back of Lance’s neck, and brushed his fingers over the injury.

“Don’t be.” Lance grinned, leaning in for a chaste kiss. “Me gusta.” he pressed another kiss to Keith’s lips, harder this time, and Keith tasted blood. “Scratch me up, mullet man.”

Keith couldn’t help it, he snorted. Lance chuckled, and gave him a quick kiss. “I’m serious, though. Use those pretty claws of yours. It’ll be hot.”

Keith blushed and hesitantly put his hands on Lance’s upper back, letting his nails rest on the skin. Puckered dots and lines of scar tissue covered Lance’s upper back, injuries from the castle’s crystal exploding which had been left to sit for a whole day before he was put in a cryo-pod. Keith traced them gently, first with his fingertips, then with his claws. Lance moaned at that, eyes fluttering shut.

“Just like that.” he gasped, straightening his arms to push the backs of his shoulders harder against Keith’s claws. “So good.” his hips jerked against Keith’s, and Keith ducked his head against Lance’s shoulder.

“Bite me.” Lance breathed, seeming to remember that his dick was, in fact, in Keith’s ass and pulling out slightly. Keith obliged gently, pressing his teeth into Lance’s shoulder without breaking the skin, but then Lance pushed back in and his jaw clenched hard enough that he tasted blood. Lance yelped a little, and Keith drew away as his boyfriend pulled mostly out of him..

“Sorry.” he said quickly, but Lance kissed him before he could say anything else.

“No lo sientas.” Lance breathed, slowly pushing back in. “That was perfect. You’re perfect.” his arms were shaking where they bracketed Keith’s head, and Keith dug his claws into Lance’s back to drag him down for a kiss.

“So good.” Lance moaned, setting a slow rhythm that rocked Keith against the padded bench. “Eres tan bueno, Keith. The best.”

Keith nipped at Lance’s neck, careful not to pierce his jugular or carotid, and Lance’s hips jerked forward hard enough they both moaned. Lance picked up the pace after that, breathy compliments giving way to ragged gasps, and Keith could only hold him tight. Everything was just so much, his head swimming with pleasure. It was like the rest of the universe disappeared, leaving just him and Lance. And then Lance moaned something inarticulate in Spanish, and his hand wrapped around Keith’s dick, and everything was bright black stars.

When the world came back into focus, Lance was sprawled out on top of him and grinning the softest little grin Keith had ever seen his boyfriend wear. “Te amo.” Lance murmured, and even with only a few years of American public school Spanish Keith knew what that meant. And honestly, there was only one reply he could give.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this came out as somehow both sappier _and_ kinkier than I intended, and I blame Lance for both.


End file.
